User blog:DiegoAnime3000/Guess who's back?
Hello again everyone! Remember me? That guy with his actual name in his username? I’m back and ready to do some work on the wiki again. I used to be very active here but recently left this community because of lack of time. And by that I mean that I was spending time in other communities plus college has been taking my time too. And boy it was quite a trip! Seriously, this wiki was my very first community in the internet and I spent all the time in here as I watched Volume 1. By the time Volume 2 came, I had a tumblr account that I used only to check on some cool stuff that I could find in tumblr such as fanarts, funny posts, interesting links to some nice content, etc. And then I joined reddit, began to make posts on tumblr and tons of things happened. I wasn't in my comfort zone that is the wiki because I know the people who are here. I read your usernames and I instantly know who I am talking to. But in tumblr and reddit, it was a whole new place with people I didn't know. I got to know them however but unfortunately some of them turned out to be… not nice people. I feel like I learned a lot about several POV. Made some good friendships, made some enemies, made some people happy, made some people angry, etc. I read tons of things and seriously it is quite interesting how the three main communities of the RWBY fandom work. Let me give you my summary of them: RWBY WIKI: 'Mostly friendly people, really unusual to see any conflicts in here if compared to other places. It's quite organized and because of its rules, any time something bad happens (like an argument between users) the rest of the community steps in. Like if we're a family y'know? It's quite a nice place for any RWBY lover who just wants some friendly discussion and speculation. '/r/RWBY: Similar to the wiki in several aspects with the difference being that it doesn't have a goal apart from being a fun place for fans. While we're meant to take care of this place so other people can visit us and inform themselves about all the things RWBY has to offer, reddit is just to have fun. Friendly people, conflicts are unusual, the opinions and POV of those people are so diverse that you get to see things from every possible angle, memes, fanart, fanfics, the list is really big. It's a good place, my second favorite. Tumblr: /tagged/rwby. Boy this place was quite awful in certain occasions. There are conflicts all the time, people are very diverse which means you will meet as many cruel people as good people. Some look nice and are loved but that's because of wrong reasons such as their material. I think I can describe this place like this: A battlefield. Your followers are your warriors and you're the king. Someone disagrees with you and you attack him to prove that you're right and she/he's wrong. If the discussion takes place in your blog then you have your followers to defend you so you have the upperhand. It's almost impossible to get along with people who have different opinions, likes, preferences and all that stuff because tumblr is not a place for discussion. Is a place to see some material like fanarts, fanfics, etc. If you're looking for some conversation or discussion, do NOT visit tumblr. You'll only meet some nazi feminist homosexual lady who will haunt you for one week while making hate posts and reblogging every single stuff you make while adding hate messages just because you disagree with her in the fact that Jaune and Neptune conversation was not meant to be sexist. It doesn't matter if you have proof. If you're male then you're the enemy. Those are my opinions of these communities. To be honest, we're very referred when it comes to info. If someone asks for something then the answer is always: Well, the RWBY wiki says that... which I think it's totally awesome. I never understood why some of them really hate us and say we're the worst. Whenever I ask them about it, they just say that we are the worst because f*ck you. So the reason why some people hate us is a mystery to me. But I'm not going to search for that answer. Had enough of other communities. I'll become active in this wiki once again and work on some serious edits. I did promise that I will '''fix '''the abilities and personalities articles of every single character. Well, that's my story. After reading Gundam's blog and talking to Liveandsound, I felt like making this to blow some steam and share info about the other communities. Expect me in the discussion threads once again people! Also, do you have any interesting stories about your experiences in other RWBY communities? If so then save them cause I'm going to make some blogs to tell you all of my experiences on reddit & tumblr and I'm going to ask for yours. Diego out! Category:Blog posts